Gaara and the Salon
by FallingBroken
Summary: Poor Gaara has a problem. He hates hair salons, but Naruto insists he get his hair done, before anything can happen. Then things turn upside down and inside out!


**Author note; I made this in my spare time, and might make a new one soon, just different theme…cuz who doesn't like adventures with GaarNaru? XD it's purely me getting high off fanfic. WOOT.**

----------

"Gaara…you sure you want to do this?" Came the frantic voice of Naruto, who stood inches from Gaara's backside. "No, im not sure. Just get on with it before I change my mind." Gaara's head was fluttering with worries. He didn't want anyone to see them, or his reputation was sure to be on the line. "Ok, Here I go!"

Naruto stepped inside the Salon doors, pulling Gaara along with him. "If you wanna come on to me, at least try to look cool. The only way you're gonna look cool is by doing this!" Naruto said coolly. He let off Gaara's arm and smoothed out his jacket, then stepped up to the counter. "Uh, what can you do for my _friend_ here?" He emphasize friend too much, made it obvious they might be more.

The lady at the register chewed her gum loudly and obnoxiously. "Your _friend_?" She peered over at the red head, who was sheepishly standing behind the blonde. "I could do a lot." She said the line with her flirtiest voice, making sure to have a smirk on her face. The blonde looked her stone in the eye. His look was almost mesmerizing, making her woozy. "Bring him to the back, sit him in a chair…someone will be there in a minute."

"Narutoooo! I don't wanna!" Gaara's voice was childish. "Come on Gaara! Just get it over with! You've had your hair cut before, it's not like this time is any different!" There was eerie silence for far too long. "Ok Ok! I never had my hair cut. Never!" Gaara wailed out, clinging to the floor as Naruto used all his weight to tug him off. "Wait…what?? Then…all this time, why is your hair still.." Naruto said blanking out.

Gaara rolled back and forth on the rug. "You'll never get me back there!" He moaned. There was a poof and the room around them seemed to venture off in pink cloudiness. "What the fuck?" Gaara screamed. Looking up and seeing a naked naruto. **_Hot_** Naruto.

_'Damn sexy jutsu!'_

"Please Gaara?" The voice sounded shy and innocent.

Gaara stood and stared at her breasts. Drool dribbled down from the corner of his mouth.

She reached out and twirled his hair in locks, then stepped closer and cuddled.  
Gaara could feel the breasts against his chest. He gently put his hands on her hips and worked his way down….

POOF. Naruto turned back. "Not until you get your hair cut" He said, looking disappointed. Even he wanted to move on further.

Gaara held out a long sigh, and naruto took his hand and lead him to a chair. A new woman appeared. Her long brow hair was up in a clip, and she nodded to them both. "Hairstyle?" She asked.

"Uh?" Gaara replied.

Naruto wasn't paying attention, he sitting on the chair across the aisle spinning around, looking dizzy.

Gaara sweat dropped. "I'll be right back" The woman said. She disappeared for a few minutes, then returned with a large book in her hands. "Pick one" She said smiling.

Gaara slowly opened the book. There must have been thousands of different hairstyles. He felt pressured to choose, all of the many faces that held the hairstyles, all looking at him, all with the same drab expression. Plain, dull.

He closed his eyes as his finger traced the page. Counting to three, he stopped. The hairstyle his finger had landed on; "African American Afro??" He said out loud. Suppose it could work.

He looked over at Naruto for support, but the dobe was asleep, slipping out of the chair. _'Baka Naruto, guess I'll just pick it myself.'_

"African American Afro." He repeated, this time sounding firm. That lady had a surprised look on her face. "You sure bout' that Hun?" She asked. "There are other ones that would fit you better!" Gaara nodded "This is what I want" She began to protest when Gaara interrupted her again. "Just cut my damn hair like this!"

That remark shut her up, and she began to work. A poof poof here and a snip snip there. In a matter of minutes she was done. She turned the chair around to show Gaara his new hair.

He stared oddly at his reflexion. "It's…nice" He replied, lying. It was horrifying. The way it sat upon his head. He tried to put on a smiling face when he went to wake Naruto.

Gaara poked him on the shoulder "wake up baka!" He said. Naruto eventually stirred from his slumber and looked up.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Relax, it's me!" Gaara said, sounding cool.

"What...Happened?" Naruto couldn't look at Gaara without laughing. "Did the scissors blow up in your face or something?"

Gaara turned serious. "I did this for you! I would've asked for your opinion, but you were to busy snoring over here!!"

Naruto turned his head and started giggling, which turned into large balls of laughter. Moments later he was on the ground.

"Stop it already! Can we just leave? Maybe Sakura could fix it…" He stood with his arms crossed, and his eyes lowered, flaring off a pissed look for everyone too see, but it was quite hard for people to tell he was really being serious with a hairstyle like _that_.

Naruto finally arose from the ground and started walking towards the door. Gaara anxiously fallowed, taking a hat off of a waiting customer and putting it on his hair, trying with everything he had to push it down.

------

**There you go! It took me awhile to think of a hairstyle, but whatev, it turned out alright I think -**

****


End file.
